Their Secret Fan
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Noodle starts to notice 2D's and Murdoc's behavior towards each other and begins 'fangirling' over them. Being Noodle, she decides to do some meddling to get them to get together. Little does she know, she's a little late with her scheming. MurdocX2D Collab with MackSEPique!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm at again! Except this time I've collaborated with MackSEpique! Just a little heads up, her A/N will be _in italics._**

_Hallo, I'm the fellow collaborator of Nerd Girl 1's on this story. You may fancy calling me MackS (DA & account: MackSEpique). Hope you enjoy this collaborated story and our own other stories as well~_

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

Ch.1 - Piecing Together What's Already A Whole  
GoRiLLaz is four people who produce music that feels like sex to the ears. They're an epic band who not only makes awesome music, but also has an interesting relationship with one another. They sometimes kick each other's asses and call each other some pretty vulgar things. But even with all that, they still love each other as family.  
But a certain band member thinks two of her bandmates love each other in a different way.

Noodle is an intelligent and curious girl. She'd know when something's up within her boundary of awareness. And she noticed some promising things between 2D and Murdoc. They hide their smiles, contain their blushes, and stare at each other whilst trying not to let the other notice. A crush on each other maybe? She observes her bandmates in such a manner that's not just for knowing.  
She ships them. She likes the idea of them together, despite their violent actions in the past. She doesn't know why herself, they just seem to fit each other. She's planning on talking to Russel about it, expecting him to call her crazy.  
She goes to the living room, where she expects to find him.

"Hallo Russel, who's this?" Noodle asked, walking in on Russel talking to a woman with interesting make-up.  
"Noods, this is Cherry, we're uh dating" He made a gesture to her.  
"Hello there" Cherry extends her hand.  
"Hallo, nice to meet you" She shakes her hand.  
"Same here. Russel darling, she's adorable"  
"Yeah" Russel smiled.  
"Russel-san, you didn't say you had a girlfriend?"  
"Oh, I was going to tell you guys later, but you came in suddenly"  
"Gomen'nasai"  
"Its alright Noods. Actually, could you do me a favor and get D and Muds here?"  
"Hai, wait for me"

She leaves the couple to look for her two other bandmates. After she searched ten rooms, she found them in the studio, looking through the glass window in the door. Trying not to get their attention, she peeps through the window, on tiptoes, and sees them talking. Suddenly, they both laughed and smiled at each other.  
Noodle, enjoying the scene, was suddenly surprised to see Murdoc smiling, not maliciously but genuinely. She gasped and accidentally pushed the door open, catching their attention. She then enters slowly.

"Uh, hey luv" 2D greeted.  
"Allo 2D-kun, Murdoc-san" Noodle said nervously.  
"And wot were yew doin' ?" Murdoc raised his eyebrow under his bangs.  
"Nothing, ah, Russel needs you" She abruptly said, hoping it'd go off topic.  
"Wot does Russ wont?"  
"He wants to show you something"  
"Fine then, where's the tub of lard?"  
"He's in the living room"

She followed them to the living room where the couple was sitting on the couch.

"Guys" Russel stood up.  
"Hey Russ wo-Cherry?" 2D perked up.  
"2D?" Cherry stood up as well.  
"You know each other?" Russel asked, amused.  
"Yeah, we met at a cafe where he came up to my table and complemented my fashion"  
"Long time, no see Cher, wot're yew doin' here?"  
"Hold the fuck up" Murdoc piped in.  
"Who in Satan's name are yew?"  
"I'm Cherry bud, I'm his girlfriend" Cherry pointed at Russel.  
"Wot" Murdoc and 2D said in unison.  
"Das awesome" 2D came to the two and hugged them.  
"Heh, D, we're just dating, not having a baby or some shit" Russel and Cherry chuckled.  
"Yew two just so fit each ova" 2D said, letting go. Noodle was thinking the same thing, but not just to Russel and Cherry.  
"Oh ho ho ho ho, Russel caught himself a pretty, chubby bird" Murdoc smirked.  
"Excuse me?" Cherry crossed her arms.  
"Heh, nothin'" He grinned.

Noodle wasn't speaking, she just watched as the four talked. She thought of how cute the way Russel's arm is around Cherry. She wonders if the two Brits are like that if ever they get together, which she firmly believes will happen. Oh yeah, she forgot to tell Russel about that. She's gonna have to when Cherry is not with him.  
After some time, they went their separate ways. Cherry and Russel went out, Noodle went to her room and 2D and Murdoc went elsewhere.

"Well, dat wos interestin'" 2D started as they walk down the halls of Kong.  
"In-fucking-deed. Surprise to see lard-ass in a relationship already"  
"Wot, first time ta see a sudden relationship, Muds?" 2D hinted.  
"Haw, fuck no" Murdoc smirked as puts his arm around 2D  
"Hmmm, wonder when it'll be our turn to tell 'em?"  
"Patience, luv. We'll tell 'em and they'll lose their shit in due time or woteva"  
"Okay, but I fink Noods is up ta us"  
"Really now? Well, she's a smart lass"  
"Dat she is" He leaned on his shoulder.  
"She's da only single person here now" 2D stated.  
"Yeah, but I won't let her date anyone"  
"Whys dat? Isn't she in her teen years already?"  
"I have not seen a bloke worthy of our Noodle" Murdoc proudly said.  
"Neither 'ave I" 2D sighed.  
"So luv, yew wanna burn some shitty child support letters whores gave me?"  
2D perked up. "Fuck yeah"

As the secretive couple and the hetero couple did what they consider "dating", Noodle was thinking of how she'll get the two to come out of the closet and admit their supposed love for each other. She's devising some plan to make them spend time with each other with her being able to watch. She feels like a stalker doing this. Her plan begins tomorrow and she's squealing from the thought of all of it working out.

If only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got around to writing this :'D**

* * *

The next day Noodle woke up bright and early.

"Today is the day I start my plan." She said happily as she jumped out of bed. She did her morning routine of getting washed up, showering, and finding an outfit to wear before heading downstairs to the kitchen. She found Russel I sitting at the table reading the newspaper while eating chocolate waffles with whipped cream.

"Good morning Russel-sama!" The guitarist greeted as she bounced over towards Russel and gave him a hug.

"'Mornin' baby girl."

Noodle grabbed a stack of waffles and sat down in front of the percussionist.

"Your girlfriend is nice." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, she really is." He smiled.

"I think you guys make a good couple."

"Thanks Noodle-girl." Russel laughed.

Then Noodle remembered what she was supposed to talk to him about yesterday, but due to certain events she was never able to bring up the topic.

"Ah, Russel, I want to talk to you about something…" Noodle began timidly.

Upon hearing her tone of voice, he laid the paper down and gave the girl his full attention, fearing the worst. "Continue."

"I think that-"

"Good morning guys." 2D yawned groggily as he took a plate of waffles and seated himself.

"Mornin' 'D. You're up early today." Russel acknowledged.

"Yeah, I went to sleep earlier." 2D poured syrup onto his stack of waffles.

Noodle inwardly sighed and finished her breakfast. She'd just have to approach Russel later.

"Hey, what's that you want to talk to me about?" Russel asked.

"Um, nothing! It can wait." She hurriedly said.

Russel and 2D gave her questioning looks, but said nothing more.

Murdoc stepped into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer before plopping down next to 2D.

"Good morning Murdoc!" Noodle greeted.

"Mornin' luv."

Noodle took note of the bassist and singer's body language towards each other.

"What the hell? You're up early too." Russel laughed.

Murdoc shrugged and continued chugging his beer down.

"We should go somewhere today!" Noodle said enthusiastically.

2D thought and smiled. "Yeah, I think that'd be great."

Russel nodded. "I'm down for it."

Noodle turned to Murdoc. "Are you coming?" She prayed he'd say yes.

Murdoc scoffed. "Fuck no! I have better things to do."

"C'mon Muds. Please?" 2D asked.

Murdoc shook his head. "Nope."

"I would really appreciate it…" Noodle trailed off.

"Yeah Muds. You really gonna let Noods down?" Russel said.

"I would appreciate it too…" 2D said quietly as he gave Murdoc a sad look.

Noodle almost squealed at how cute they are.

Murdoc sighed in annoyance. Why is 2D so damn PRETTY?! "Okay, okay! But only so that little brat can leave me alone!"

Noodle stuck her tongue out at the bassist playfully. "Love you Murdoc."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He grumbled.

"So, what do you have in mind for us to do today?" Russel asked as he put everyone's plate in the sink.

"Well, I was thinking we have a picnic on my windmill!" She replied with gusto.

"That's a great idea Noodle." 2D said with a smile.

"Noods, come help me with the dishes." Russel called as he made dish water.

"Okay!" Noodle said as she skipped over to the sink. She watched Murdoc and 2D leave out of the kitchen together with a small smile on her face out of the corner of her eye. She took note on how closely they were walking.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Russel asked once the bassist and singer were out of earshot.

"I think Murdoc and 2D make a good couple." Noodle said at once.

Russel blinked then chuckled. "You've been watching all those anime DVDs again?"

"No Russel. I really think that. You probably, don't notice it, but they stare at each other a lot. I think they like each other…" She uttered the last part quietly.

Russel thought for a second. The pair HAD been a lot closer to each other. "You sure they haven't just became closer friends and don't want any meddling teenaged girls claiming they're in love?"

Noodle huffed. "Russ, you know I usually know the unvoiced things that goes on within this household. I think they have a crush on each other."

Russel chuckled slightly. "Whatever you say Noodle-girl."

They finished up the dishes. "I'll help you make lunch." Noodle said.

"Okay. Grab the bread out of the fridge." Russel instructed.

**MEANWHILE…**

Murdoc and 2D were roaming the hallways of Kong hand in hand.

"So, a picnic on the windmill?" Murdoc said.

"I think it'll be nice." 2D smiled.

"I don't wanna go. The only reason I'm going is because of you." He smirked and grabbed 2D's face to place a kiss on his lips. "And just to let you know, if you ever beg me to do something in front of others again, I'll end up fucking you in front of them."

2D blushed at the thought. "I'll make sure I do it more often."

Murdoc glared at the singer playfully. "Don't test me tolerance boy."

By now the couple had reached the car park. "Oh hush." 2D laughed as he wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck and kissed him.

Before they could kiss again 2D and the bassist both got a text from Noodle. Sighing, they checked it. It read:

"_Come to the roof so we can all get on the windmill! (^.^)"_

Shrugging, 2D grabbed Murdoc's hand. "Come on, you don't want them to leave us!" He began running, ignoring the mumbled 'Yes I do…' that came from the latter.

**ON THE WINDMILL~**

The sky was a pretty, crisp shade of blue stained with fluffy clouds. You could distantly hear the squawks of Cortez and his 'friends'. Russel was further away from the rest of the band so that their voices wouldn't wake him. Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc were closer together having random conversation.

The sun was beaming on them, and Murdoc took this opportunity to take off his pants (he didn't have on a shirt) and enjoy the sun. 2D took his shirt off and put on some pink sun shields.

"I hate making videos." Murdoc spat.

Noodle was observing the two men. Every now and then Murdoc would gaze over 2D's naked torso.

The singer shrugged. "Well, it could be worse."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. _"Really?" _ He asked.

Because God just _loves _Murdoc, one of Cortez's 'buddies' _shat _right on his face. The bassist frowned.

2D tried his best to hide a grin. "That's supposed to be lucky y'know."

Noodle began giggling. The both of them are too cute together!

Murdoc groaned and averted his eyes. He grabbed 2D's discarded shirt and wiped the shit off his face.

"Hey!" 2D cried indignantly.

Noodle fell over laughing. _Getting them together should be _easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly forgot to post up Mack's part DX I'll type mine's soon!**

* * *

Some time later, after waking Russel up, they finish their floating island picnic and head back down to Kong. They all enter with 2D complaining to Murdoc about the shit on his shirt.  
Before the two Brits could get to the carpark, they hear their names being called.

"Murdocu! Toochi!" Noodle hollered

They turn around to see Noodle heading towards them. "Wots up, luv?" 2D greeted.

'Wot now...' Murdoc thought, rolling his eyes.

"Umm-o, are you busy later? Both of you?" She gives a cute face.

"Well, no, but we're plannin' to be. Why're yew askin'?" Murdoc gave a stern look with the reply.

She could only imagine what he meant by that. "I was wondering if maybe we could go to the park?"

"Wot, now? Didn't we just took a bloody picnic on yer island just a while ago?" Murdoc complained.

"I know, but I wanna show you something there and today there is not much people there"

"Yew wanna show us somefink?" 2D asked.

"Hai!"

"Sure, I'll go. 'Ow bout yew Muds?" 2D does his version of puppy eyes. And it really gives an effect to anyone. ANYONE.

"Pleeeaaase Murdoc?" Noodle insisted, still wearing her cute face.

Murdoc was hesitant since he feels lazy as fuck today. But, seeing as he was planning to spend the day with 2D...

"ALRIGHT, Satan, fine then, I'll go"

"Arigatou!"

"Yeah, yeah. Yer lucky I'm feelin' generous of my time today, Noods"

She thought of how his generosity isn't for her. How sweet.

"We leave at four thirty, okay?"

"Alright, Noods" Murdoc said as he opened the door to the carpark, holding the door for 2D then following him inside.

She internally squealed. She didn't know how much of a gentleman Murdoc is. Well, to 2D anyway.  
Plan A is going well. If it fails, there's always Plan B.  
She goes on to her room to distract herself for two more hours until four thirty.

"There yew go again, insisting me goin' to places I don't wanna go to" Murdoc said as he opens yet another door for 2D.

"Yet yew don't disagree" 2D smirked as he enters the winnebago.

"'Ow can I reject that pretty face of yers?" He closes the door and places his hands on 2D's cheeks.

He blushes. "Heh, yew just luv makin' me face red, donchyu?"

"Wot? I like et when yer the same color as a tomato" He kisses him, locking the door behind him.

"Y'know, two hours is quite a long time, wot do yew suppose we do?" Murdoc hinted, looking at the bed.

"Judging by yew slowly pushing me towards da bed, I don't fink yew just wont ta cuddle" 2D pouted, actually wanting to cuddle.

"Yew've read my mind then" He purred to his ear and pecked his neck down to his shoulder.

"A-ahn, didn't yew get enough last night?" 2D breathed.

"Oh I did, more than enough, really. But yew con't stop this horny bastard" He smirked.

"Suppose I con't" He blushed as he let Murdoc have his way with him.

Time passed by as the bed becomes closer with every sexual gesture. Luckily, Murdoc locked the door and the winne could contain loud moans and yelling.

**/TWO HOURS AND TEN MINUTES LATER/ **

Noodle waited in the living room, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. She sighs in relief as she saw the pair enter the living room. She noticed their hair is a bit messy.

"Took you long enough" Noodle complained.

"Wot? We're here, aren't we?" Murdoc replied, fixing his hair.

"Ah whatever, shall we go then?"

"Lets, but ain't Russ comin?" 2D asked.

"Russel-sama is still asleep so..."

2D shrugged and they went out and arrive to the desired park twenty minutes later. You could hardly see any people there.  
Noodle follows 2D and Murdoc from behind, watching their body language towards each other. She noticed they touch each other a lot ranging from gentle punches to soft grasping. She assumes they're holding back since they could sense eyes on them.

"Oi luv, we're supposed to be following yew right? Hurry up" Murdoc hollered.

"Yeah, wait up" She hurriedly catched up to the two and went in front of them.

They followed Noodle to a hill they've never been to in the park. Noodle stopped at the peak of it and so did they.

"So...Wot did yew wont ta show us luv?" 2D asked.

"The view" Noodle smiled and stared into the distance.

"Yew brought us here just to stare at bloody hills?" Murdoc said, slightly irked.

"Sort of, but its worth it. I know how 2D-kun loves his views and I figured you might like it too Murdoc"

He had to admit, the view was astounding. At this time, the sky becomes warm and a mix of yellow, orange, red and pink fills the horizon including wavy hills, lush trees and feathery clouds. 2D was mesmerized by the view and had to sit on the grass, beside Noodle. Murdoc sat beside 2D, enjoying the view of 2D enjoying his view.

Noodles stood up. "I'm just gonna get some ice cream, be right back" She went away and secretly went to hide behind a nearby tree, watching them from a distance.

"Dis view is fucking beautiful, ain't it Muds?" 2D cooed.

"So are yew" He replied.

He blushed. "Muds! Noods might hear..."

"She ain't here now is she?" He smirked.

"Still..." He muttered, cheeks glowing red.

Murdoc continued to embarrass and flatter 2D whilst not really touching him, fearing Noodle might suddenly see. What they don't know is that Noodle saw everything from Murdoc smiling to 2D blushing but unfortunately for her, she can't hear anything they say since the tree she chose was far from them.  
She can only wonder why they're smiling.  
Plan B.


End file.
